


First Meeting

by Novirp13



Series: Tony Stark Adopted Ghost-Sensitive Kids [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Death adores Tony Stark, Fluff and Humor, Not beta, So beware of grammar mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novirp13/pseuds/Novirp13
Summary: This is how Tony’s conversation with the Mistress went





	First Meeting

This is my fanart for [First Meeting](https://novirp.deviantart.com/art/01-742771422?ga_submit_new=10%3A1525066400)

* * *

* * *

Tony was tinkering with his unfinished project, sometimes rolling his eyes when he heard another crash and apology beep from somewhere around the lab; pretty sure Dum-E just stumbled onto something and make a mess like usual. Really, that old bot was so clumsy sometimes. Another crash, another beep, he chuckled. Yet he loved him anyway.

He leaned back, the chair creaking along, flexing his sore muscle until it pops and he let out a satisfied sigh. Tony peeked at the hologram clock on the far side of the wall; it was two o'clock in the morning. Not like he was sleepy or something. He could stay up for three days straight if he wanted to, drowning a lot of caffeine and smoothie. But he promised Pepper to go to bed early as he was just recovered from the Palladium Poisoning two days ago. He has another press coming up tomorrow too, so Pepper going to go ballistic on him if she saw even a speck of bags under his eyes.

When he was ready to stand up from his work chair, Tony suddenly shivered and he flopped down. The temperature on his room dropped to an uncomfortable cold, he unconsciously hugged himself.

"J, did you turn on the air conditioner?"

"No, sir," the butler answered, his tone confused.

"But...it's cold here?" Tony hummed, opening the hologram and checking the log of the working application inside his lab. Nothing was off, everything is okay, "you sure it's not broken or something? Because—"

_" **Anthony Edward Stark."**_

He whirled and reflexively use the useless metal nearby as his weapon, pointed it to the front like it was a sword. Tony swiveled his head right and left, looking for the source of the voice he heard just now. Nobody was there; except Dum-E and Butterfinger who tilted their optic receptor in question. But he was sure he heard someone called his name. Someone...or multiple people's (?) voice that he never heard before. As he hesitantly lowered his makeshift weapon and shoulder started to relax though—

_" **I'm here, Anthony Edward Stark."**_

It was vague at first. But the air right in front of him started to shimmer and shifted, warped slowly like a whirlpool. And a...being was there. A skeleton draped in a black, silky garb. Judging from the face structure, it was a she. His weapon was back to the fore, his eyes widened and jaw almost hanged open.

Wh-What?

_What is she?_

"J?" he whispered, voice laced with panic and tone hurried, "J, what the hell? How could you let her came into my lab?"

"What are you talking about, sir?" he saw one of the cameras on the corner of the ceiling blipped, the optic roamed around the place, "there is nobody in your lab right now; barred Dum-E and Butterfinger."

"What?!" he hissed, orbs still latched onto the alien figure and—he narrowed—looking a little amused? "she was standing...uh...floating? Right in front of me! How could you not see her?"

 _" **That is because I'm not a human, Anthony Edward Stark,"**_  she spoke, Tony gripped the metal tighter (He seriously need to keep his blaster close to him at all time. Because someone going to catch him off guard someday; just like right now. Maybe he could create something that acts like a magnet who will call the piece of his armor to him instantly, he stored this idea in the back of his head). The being dropped to the ground slightly, so she didn't loom over Tony anymore,  _ **"my name is the Mistress of the Death. I'm a Shinigami. Or better yet..."**_

_" **I'm a God."**_

.

"J, I'm not drunk, am I?"

"You haven't consumed alcohol for the past six hours. So I say no sir."

"Really? Because I just head an apparition called herself a God. I'm an atheist, I don't believe in God."

The God herself smiled amicably.

"So...why are you here?" Tony pushed the chair back, rolling it a bit away from the (dare he says, beautiful) skeleton. JARVIS couldn't see her so Tony didn't know if he could even attack her; she could just teleport out of here if she wanted to, judging from her sudden appearance. But that doesn't mean the billionaire will not try to defend, or at least, positioned himself near the exit, "you said you're a Shinigami, right? What, you wanna reap my soul? Because sorry missy, I worked hard for this survival, I'm not going to keel over just because a God decided to visit me this time."

 _" **Don't worry. I'm not going to do that. But I came here because of the same reason,"**_  she didn't move from her spot. Maybe trying to placate Tony? Didn't really help, as her almighty aura practically overwhelmed him. A book appeared between a flock of black feather on her hand, she opened a certain page,  _ **"Anthony Edward Stark. Your name has been in my book for some time; from the moment you decided to drown yourself in alcohol years ago in your teenager age actually. I can see you escaped that kind of death with enough medication. But escaping the Ten Ring terrorist? And now from the palladium poisoning you incited to yourself? I'm impressed."**_

"Uhh...thanks?"

_" **That's why, as a reward, I'm going to give you a gift—"**_

"Uhh, no thanks."

 _"— **that will help you to protect yourself and your friends even more,"**_  the Mistress continued without preamble, totally ignoring Tony's cold refusal—which, rude!. Another flock of black feather and the book disappeared. She waved her hand in the air and Tony felt something. He yelp, as his eyes suddenly became super clear. Like he just realized he was in need of a glasses (even though he definitely didn't) and finally got one.

What did she do to him?

_" **I'm giving you a Sight. From now on you can see The Creatures That Are Not To Be Seen By A Normal Human."**_

Or...the ghosts in another word? Tony mussed, disbelief.

She tilted her head, lips turned upward,  _ **"then, farewell for now."**_

And before long, she was gone.

Silent.

"J, I'm not drunk, am I?"

"I'm not so sure anymore as you looked like you're talking to yourself, sir. But you certainly not."

* * *

Tony will kick himself for chalking the weird encounter yesterday night as a mere dream when he saw a red looking imp scurried around his room, swinging a big spoon coated with fire in delight.

And no. He didn't scream like an opera singer just now. Definitely not, sire!

* * *

He was too tired to react when the Mistress of Death finally visited him, a black fur of ball on his table was now perched on his hair; looking comfortable like a bird in a nest.

"You should at least explain this...Sight more clearly, you know..."

_" **But you're an Atheist, Anthony Edward Stark. You didn't even believe in me yesterday, right?"**_

"You got me there. And seriously, stop calling me with my full name. If you're going to hang around from now on, just call me Tony."

_" **Very well. I expect for another grand near-death soon—"**_

_**.** _

_" **Tony."**_


End file.
